


Asking Permission

by RandoFando_Spoonie



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Danno loves his Steve, Danny Williams has a big heart, Danny Williams is an awesome boyfriend, Established Relationship, M/M, One-Shot, inspired by another fic, mcdanno, so cute, so tradtional
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-03
Updated: 2019-11-03
Packaged: 2021-01-21 12:43:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21299663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RandoFando_Spoonie/pseuds/RandoFando_Spoonie
Summary: Danny has plans but before he puts them in motion he has one very important person to talk to.
Relationships: Lynn Downey/Steve McGarrett (past), Melissa Armstrong|Amber Vitale/Danny "Danno" Williams (past), Steve McGarrett/Danny "Danno" Williams
Comments: 13
Kudos: 118





	Asking Permission

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Hunt, Angels, Forts, and Families.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21276074) by [Markuse88](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Markuse88/pseuds/Markuse88). 

"Hello Mr. McGarrett. I know you don't know me, but I wanted to tell you, man to man, how amazing your son Steve is and how much I love him." Danny swallowed nervously, this was harder than he'd thought it would be. "Steve and I have been together for a while now, it started out just as work partners but then somewhere along the lines things changed. We became friends, then -best- friends and then -more- than friends."

He chuckled, "The thing about Steve is he's so...everything. He doesn't do anything half-way you know? And it drives me nuts, don't get me wrong, I spend more of my day ranting at him for the insane risks he takes, the fact that he doesn't listen to -anyone-, doesn't think of the consequences to himself or how whatever happens to him might affect those of us that love him, but never once have I regretted anything that's happened with Steve. I love him, completely and unconditionally, with every bit of who I am, and I would never want him to change even if I am fairly certain that one day I am going to die from the stress that living with him in my life brings me." 

Danny forced himself to stop rambling, "Anyway sir, the reason I'm here is that this Valentine's Day is the anniversary of the day we both kind of realized that we were -more- than friends. We went on this romantic weekend get away with our girlfriends and ended up spending more time with each other than with them. We sat together at dinner and he put his arm around me, let his thumb stroke my neck...anyway, too much information, but that was when I knew, you know, really knew that I loved Steve."

He flushed, "I wanted you to know that I'm planning on asking Steve to marry me. I love him and I wanted him to be in my life for the rest of it, my kids' lives too, they love Steve just as much as I do." Danny crouched down and gently brushed his fingers along the gravestone, "I hope you'd approve of me Mr. McGarrett, I hope that you'd know how much I love your son and how all I want is to make him as happy as he makes me."

Danny sighed softly, waiting as if in the silence he'd hear a reply. After a few more minutes of quiet contemplation he stood up again and reached into his pocket. He pulled out the navy blue ring box and cracked it open. Sitting inside was a thin, but still sturdy, ring of tungsten a half-carat diamond in the center.

Danny swore he heard a chuckle, felt a hand on his shoulder for a moment before it vanished. He blinked, looked around but no one was there. Danny closed the box, looked down at the stone and smiled, "Thank you Sir."

He turned away from the grave and headed back to his car, he had plans to make.

**Author's Note:**

> This is also posted on my tumblr "My-Random-Fandom-Blog" along with a picture of the ring Danny picked for Steve.


End file.
